just a game of truth or dare?
by RustyBay
Summary: RATED M to MA! The group sits down for a game of truth or dare! How will this turn out? good or bad? suck at summerys please read and review! this is also my first fanfic so i hope it isnt to bad! please R and R!
1. Important Notice

Important notice:

For all of you still here I thank you for hanging on with me. I know it has been forever since I updated and honestly I don't have a reason. Starting today I will redoing all my stories and making changes and updates to them. Reading through them now I realize there's a lot of things wrong with them and see the work that needs to be done. I hope to have the first chapter up within the next day or so. I hope to hear from you all soon! And hope that you all enjoy the new version on this story!


	2. Chapter One

***Well here it is. The rewrite is finally finished. I know it took me a lot longer then I was hoping but there was a lot to fix and then my computer crashed. But it is done and here. I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to review!

I do not own any of these characters and there is some out of character.***

A group of friends sat around the living room doing their home work. Simon -who was sort of gangly but good-looking with both his eyes and hair a coffee colored brown- lay on the floor on his stomach, Isabelle –was absolutely gorgeous with long, ink-black hair and dark brown-gold eyes that were usually mistaken for black, standing at about 5'9" and very slim- sat on Jace – who was about 5'11" with a slim, muscular build. He has fine, curly, golden blond hair and eyes that look gold in the light with long eyelashes- who was sprawled out on the couch and refused to move. Alec –who looked a lot like his sister had jet-black hair that ends at his jaw and stunning blue eyes- sat on the floor at the coffee table with Magnus – who was very tall, long and lean with lightly muscled arms, his eyes were a very unique yellow-green "cat-like" and shoulder length straight black hair.- Maia –who was a light brown biracial teenager with dark brown and eyes and brown-gold hair that she normally wears in curls.- also lay on the floor next to Simon, and Clary – who was only about 5' tall and very thin with green eyes and curly red hair.- sat curled up in one of the arm chairs drawing.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" grumbled Simon as he threw his pencil down.

"Yea me too." Jace and Clary said at the same time.

"Well why don't we find something better to do?" Asked Isabelle, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"I agree, We've been doing homework for the past 2 hours" Alec said leaning back on his hands.

"Well what about a game of truth or dare?" Maia asked sitting up.

"Ugh, this game." Clary said closing her sketch book.

"What's wrong with Truth or Dare?" Jace asked giving Clary a confused look.

"It's just not a game that I really like."

"Clary, that's because you haven't ever played with us." Magnus said walking over to the middle of the room and sitting on the floor.

"Yeah come Clary it'll be fun!" said Simon.

"Okay, yeah I'll play." Clary said walking over and sat down next to Magnus. Jace sat next to Clary, Isabelle sat next to Jace, Simon next to Izzy, Maia next to Simon and Alec in between Maia and Magnus so that they all sat in a circle.

"Okay how are we going to choose who goes first?" Simon asked.

"Well we could write everyone's name down and then someone pick on of the pieces of paper." Clary said shrugging her shoulders.

"Or the youngest could go first? That seems like less work and mess." Jace said looking at Clary.

"I agree, I like that idea more!" Clary said.

"Okay then Maia you go first." Magnus said.

"Okay. Uh Alec truth or dare?" Maia asked looking at Alec.

"Uh truth." Said Alec

"Okay." Maia paused to think. "Are you gay? If so is there someone you like?"

"Wait what?" Alec turned white as a ghost.

"Answer the question Alec." said Izzy with that evil grin playing across her lips again.

"Yes answer the question Alec..." Jace said with the same grin Izzy had on his face.

"Okay well uh yes and I don't like anyone at the moment." Alec answered looking at the floor.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jace said getting a glare from Clary.

"Yeah, yeah we all knew it. It's your time Alec." said Magnus.

"Jace truth or dare?" said Alec.

"Defiantly dare." Jace said looking confident.

"Okay, I dare you to switch cloths with Magnus till your next go." Alec said a smile spreading over his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jace looked like he was going to be sick and Magnus looked very happy.

"Nope, now get going I cant wait to see this..." Alec said as Jace got up and Magnus started to strip.

"Wait!" Clary said throwing her hands up to stop the boys.

"What?" Everyone said looking at Clary.

"Please go in the other room."

"Fine." Magnus grumbled and rolled his eyes and Jace just quietly walked into the other room.

"Whoa look at you Jace, you look hot." Clary said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Jace grumbled as he took his seat next to Clary again as Magnus came skipping in and sat back down by Alec.

"Alright Jace it's your turn." Izzy said.

"Clary truth or dare." Clary looked at Jace wide-eyed.

"Uh...Truth." Clary said feeling very nervous.

"Is it true that you don't have feeling for me?"

"Yes it is true, I don't have feelings for you. At least not those feelings."

"Okay, it's your turn." Jace said pulling his eyes from Clary just as she saw a flash of something, maybe hurt, run through them. Clary let out a soft sigh and looked at Izzy.

"Izzy… Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever made a fool of yourself in front of someone you were interested in? If so what did you do?" asked Clary

"Well one time there was this guy that I really liked so we went out on a date to a club and I got extremely drunk and made a fool out of myself. I then found out the next day that he hated drinking." Izzy replied.

"I remember that." Jace said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Maia truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Maia said proudly but soon was looking a little nervous.

"I dare you to strip for Simon."

"Huh?" Simon said the same time Maia said "What?"

"I dared Maia to strip for you." Izzy said ignoring Maia's question.

"W-Why?" said Maia.

"Because… I don't know it just popped into my head." Izzy said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Umm…okay I guess." Maia said taking shocked Simon into a room. Magnus followed just to make sure she really did it.

"Well that was interesting." said Simon.

"Yea that it was." said Maia.

"Yea they found out that they like each other more then just friends..." Magnus continued knowing we were all confused by the look on are faces. " Not five seconds after she go her cloths back on did they start making out...if that never happened we would have been out here five minutes ago." finished Magnus giving them a glare and both of them turn beat red.

"Oh wow that's a little awkward..." said Alec..." Your turn Maia."

"Okay Simon truth or dare."

"Truth." said Simon then regretting what he said.

"Have you ever had sex? If so with who?" said Maia

"Well yes." said Simon with a worried look on his face.

"Well who was the person?"

"Isabelle…" Simon said quietly.

"You screwed my sister?!" Jace and Alec said at the same time.

"Yes he did and he is pretty good at it I might add." said Izzy

"Your joking right?!" Clary said looking at Simon anger flaring in her eyes. "You got pissed off and flipped out on me for liking the person I told you I liked but then you go and sleep with Izzy." Clary looked at Izzy. "No offence Iz."

"I'm sorry Clary but when you told me you like that person I was hurt because you deserved so much more then them."

"Really because if i remember correctly you told me I was meant you for not him! That you were in love with me!"

"Your in love with her?" Izzy said looking at Simon hurt clear in her eyes.

"No...Well yes...But-"

"I cant believe you Simon. Better yet I cant believe myself, i cant believe I was stupid enough to actually think I meant something to you." Izzy jumped up and started to walk out the room.

"Izzy wait!" Simon said but it was to late she was already gone.

"You will pay for this." Alec said as he got up to go after Izzy.

"Wait Alec let me go." Clary said getting up, Alec nodded and sat back down sending Simon daggers. Clary walked down the hall to Izzy's room and lightly knocked on the door as she opened it. "Izzy?"

"I cant believe this. I feel so stupid. Normally if a guy hurt me I would just kick his ass but I cant do that to Simon and i don't know why!" Clary walked over and sat down next to Izzy.

"Because it's Simon. None of us could hurt him except maybe Alec and Jace. But Iz Simon does care about you and I shouldn't have said what I did. But I was really hurt. We got into this big fight because I liked someone else and then he went and did that. But that's not the point. Simon's a great guy and if you truly like him you'll work it out."

"You really think so?" Clary smiled at Izzy.

"Yes. Now come on lets get back down there before the guys kill him." Izzy nodded and the girls headed back down stairs.

"Izzy I'm-" Simon started but Izzy cut him off.

"Don't. Just don't. Can we get back to the game please."

"Yeah" Jace said giving Izzy a soft look. "Dickhead it's your turn."

"Whatever. Clary truth or dare?" Clary give him a 'fuck off' look before answering him.

"Dare." Clary growled.

"I dare you to...lick whipped cream off of Jace's stomach." said Simon.

"Fine." Clary said acting unfazed even though her stomach was turning with nerves and Jace had the look of surprise on his face.

" Well okay. I'll go get it you all stay right here." said Simon. "Okay Jace lay back and pull up you shirt." Simon said and Jace did as told, Simon putting some whipped cream on his stomach.

"Okay Clary lick up." Jace said as he put his hands behind his head. Clary swallowed hard but bent down to lick the whipped cream up. Carly stuck her tongue out and went to slid it up his stomach. When her tongue hit his stomach she felt him tense then lighten up a bit. She let her tongue slide up and the feel of his abs made her blush. She licked up all of the Whipped cream and went back to acting like nothing just happened.

"Well that was nice...you have a soft tongue by the way." Jace said as he sat back up and pulled his shirt down and smiled at her. Witch sent butterflies up her stomach and making her blush like crazy.

"Okay my turn..." said Clary trying to change the subject." Izzy truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Izzy and Clary gave Simon a 'your gonna pay' look and he gulped.

"Okay I dare you to slap Simon as hard as you can in the face." said Clary looking at Simon.

"Okay" said Izzy and walked over to Simon and slapped him so hard his head spun.

"OWWWW!" Simon said as everyone laughed.

"Umm Jace truth or dare." asked Izzy

"Dare but hold that thought I am switching back into MY clothes...Magnus lets go!" said Jace

"Okie doke." said Magnus.

"Okay Jace I dare you to kiss Clary."

"What?!" Clary said her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"I dared Jace to kiss you." said Izzy. Jace walked over to Clary and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Then he bent down and his lips touched hers. The feel of Jace's lips against hers was heaven. She couldn't believe it but she was kissing him back. Clary through her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Someone in the room coughed bring Clary back to reality as she pulled away from Jace.

"I thought you didn't have any feelings for me?" Jace said breathing slightly hard.

"Who said that I never lie?" Said Clary with a smile…

***Okay so here's the rewrite. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the wait. I'll have chapter 2 rewrite up as soon as I can.

~RustyBay***


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character they all belong to Cassandra Clare

Jace walked over to Clary and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Then he bent down and his lips touched hers. The feel of Jace's lips against hers was heaven. She couldn't believe it but she was kissing him back. Clary through her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Someone in the room coughed bring Clary back to reality as she pulled away from Jace.

"I thought you didn't have any feelings for me?" Jace said breathing slightly hard.

"Who said that I never lie?" Said Clary with a smile…

"Well you never used to lie... not until you met him." Simon said glaring at Jace.

"Jealous much rat-face?" said Jace, his annoying smile playing across his lips.

"Fuck you asshole!" said Simon back at Jace.

"Now Simon we all know you want to have sex with me but I don't go that way." Said Jace.

"I….That's not….UGH!" said Simon not sure were to go with this.

"Look can we please get back to the game?" asked Maia.

"Yeah i agree with Maia. Jace it's your turn"." Said Alec

"Okay, Mangus truth or dare?"

"Dare….truth is for pussies!" said Mangus.

"Okay I DARE you to KISS Alec!" Magus smiled and Alec's mouth dropped. "Now Alec I know I'm mouth dropping but there is no need for you to drop your draw because it's not me you are kissing it dear Mangus over there."

"I-I-I..."

"Oh Alec honey its okay we all know you are gay!" said Mangus. Alec turned his head to say something back to Mangus but Mangus crushed his lips on to Alec's. What happened next surprised all of them, Alec tilted his head to make the kiss deeper. And Mangus pulled him closer.

"Oh my god! I think I am going to be sick!" said Simon, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from both Clary and Maia.

"SIMON!" they both yelled at him.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for?"

"I think I am going to be sick just from looking at rat-face over there." Jace said jerking his chin toward's Simon, which then earned him a smack from Clary.

"Owwww…" said Jace rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you two SHUT UP for two minutes and let Alec and Mangus have their moment?" said Clary.

"But he-"started Jace just as Simon started...

"But they-" But both shut up quickly when Clary turned to look at them. Magnus and Alec had ended the kiss and were just watching the scene between Clary, Simon, and Jace.

"Thank you Clary for sticking up for me... Well us." Said Alec.

"Your welcome."

"I do believe it is my turn!" Mangus piped up."Maia truth or dare?"

"I dare you to let Izzy pick out cloths for you to wear for the rest of this game!"

"I have just the thing!" Izzy said jumping up.

"Oh god." Was all Maia said before Izzy drug her off.

Maia and Izzy walked back into the room. Maia was now had on a very short skirt and a form fitting tank-top that just covered her boobs. Clary looked over to see Simon's mouth a dropped open.

"Simon close your mouth before you swallow a fly!" said Maia and Simon turned beat red.

"Well everyone, how does she look?" Izzy asked as she returned to her spot in the circle.

"Hot!" said Simon turning beat red again.

"I don't go that way but I have to agree with Simon. Maia you really do look great!" said Clary.

"Yea I agree." Said everyone else in the room.

"Meet me in the kitchen I have to talk to you." Jace whispered in Clary's ear and she just nodded. "Well, I'm starving so I'm going to go grab some food. I'll be back." Everyone nodded as Jace got up Clary fallowing him.

"Clary were are you going?" asked Simon

"Bathroom? I have to pee."

"Oh." Was all Simon said before Clary walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, where Jace sitting on the counter eating a banana.

"So do you really have to pee?" Jace asked as he offered Clary a banana, which she gratefully took.

"Thank you. And no, I knew if I said I was going to fallow you to the kitchen they would just come and spy to see what happens and why we needed to the room. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jace jumped off the counter and walked over to Clary who's heart was beating so loud and fast she thought for sure he could here it. When she realized how close Jace was to her she tried to back up but ran into the counter, Jace moved closer and put his hands on the counter blocking her in but also giving her room to leave. He bent down so his mouth was just inches above her, the feel of his body so close made her want to just reach up and kiss him but she held strong and stayed still, not moving a muscle.

" Us." was all he said before he brought his lips down on hers. At first the kiss was light and nice but soon heated up. Clary rapped her fist in Jace's shirt and pulled him closer, causing him to let a low moan of surprised. Clary couldn't believe this was happening, that she was standing here making out with Jace Wayland the way she wanted to since the first day she met him. Clary didn't want it to stop, not now not ever. She just wanted time to freeze so she could kiss him as long as she wanted. Sadly she pulled back because she was starting to feel light headed. Both she and Jace were flushed and breathing hard and they both had smiles on their face. "You have no clue how long I have wanted to do that!" Jace said.

"Honestly, yes I do." Said Clary with a smile.

"Then why did you give me such a hard time?"

"Because Jace I'm not like all those other girls. I don't want to just be some number and when your done to be tossed to the side."

"Clary I promise you I will never hurt you. Your right your not like those other girls, your so much more. I would be stupid if I hurt you. Your not just a number to me. Your Clary. Your the girl that I want to be with and Ill do whatever I need to get you." Clary smiled at Jace before looking down the hallway towards the living room.

"We should get back before they come looking for us."

"Wait Clary," Jace grabbed her arm turning her around. "Where does this leave us?"

"You tell me." Clary gave Jace a quick kiss before heading back to the living room.

**Okay Chapter 2 FINISHED! I know I changed something around but I hope you like this version more. It is a little longer then the original chapter 2. I tried to make it more realistic and not so much of a fairy tale. I really felt it was to early for Jace and Clary to tell each other that they love each other already so I did cut that out of this chapter. But they are still getting together and had a make-out scene. I hope you guys liked it and as always feel free to leave a review with any idea's you would like to see maybe happen. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days! **

**~RustyBay.**


End file.
